


Old Dreams

by Problemforfuturetech



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, April is Overprotective, Background April Ludgate/Andy Dwyer, Ben Is Clueless, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I don't even know where this is going, Leslie Suffers A Little But Ben Makes It Better, Mark is a Major Dickhead, Past Mark Brendanawicz/Leslie Knope, The Entire Parks Department Is Overprotective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problemforfuturetech/pseuds/Problemforfuturetech
Summary: Set somewhere between One in 8000 and Moving Up. Ben is doing his best as city manager but with the merger everything is a little crazy. When both the Pawnee and Eagleton city planners quit Ben needs to replace them fast. Mark Brendanawicz applies for the job and not knowing who he is, Ben hires him. Cue protective Parks and Rec family and a very confused Ben.I'm not really sure where this story is going and it's my first fan fiction so excuse the fact that I have no idea whatI'm doing. My grammar and spelling are terrible so feel free to point out any of the many errors that probably exist.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the Parks and Recreation characters. 
> 
> I honestly don't know what I'm doing and I'm exhausted I should be sleeping. This story has not been edited by anyone with any kind of knowledge of English grammar so...
> 
> Thanks for reading? I honestly don't know what I'm doing. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“The city planners just quit, how I am supposed to manage this,” Ben started off as soon as he closed the front door, “The Unity Concert, the triplets, I mean obviously they’re both amazing things and it could be worse but I’m being pulled in every direction and I can’t focus.”

 

“Ben”

 

“I mean the city planners of all the people. We just merged two towns Leslie. We need a city planner and we just lost both of ours.” He was now pacing the room. “How do I even start, I need to set up interviews, no I don’t have time. No I need to make time.”

 

“Ben”

 

“Leslie I don’t know what to do I just I - “

 

“Ben Wyatt” He finally turned towards her, “Sit”

 

“But-”

 

“No sit. You’re going to sit you cute butt down and you’re going to listen to me.” He made his way through the cluttered mess of Unity Concert paperwork and binders. He started to relax as soon he sat down next to her and she cuddled up into his chest. “Ben Wyatt, love of my life and living ball of stress, you have an assistant city manager for a reason. Have Natalie make up a list of potential candidates, have her do all the prescreening stuff and have her send the top three to you. The interviewing process will take you 45 minutes tops. I think we can hold it together in the Parks office for 45 minutes without you, I promise I won't let the Unity Concert disappear.”

He huffed out a laugh at that. “Just get out your phone and email her now.”

 

“Ok Ok Ok you’re right. I’m over reacting I get it.” Ben said while pulling out his IPhone and he started writing the email. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Ben looked over the email one more time before sending it to his assistant city manager.

 

“Feel better?” Leslie jokes bumping her shoulder into her husband’s chest.

 

“Yeah Yeah you’re right. As always.” He said wrapping his arms around her. “I’m just a little overwhelmed, I’m getting a lot of calls about the merger. Plus I’m taking like 30 meetings a day about some complain someone has about their Eagleton counterpart.” Leslie burrowed further into her husband’s chest.

 

“I’m sorry. This is all sort of a mess,” she let out a sigh, “I just really want this to work.”

 

“No Leslie, this isn’t your fault. What you’re doing here is amazing. You saved hundreds of jobs and you’ve saved half the region from a debt crisis.” Ben was now carding one of his hands through Leslie’s hair, while rubbing circles on her back. “I’m so proud of you Honey. It’s just a lot of work, we knew it would be hard going in, we just have to deal with each problem as it comes up.” Ben started to get up from the couch. “Come on let's get some sleep.”

 

“No Ben sleep is boring, I can’t remember anything I get done in my sleep and then when I wake up I have to do it all over again.”

 

“Leslie you’re pregnant, you have to be getting more sleep I know you hate it but I am not above calling Ann and having her drive down here and strapping you down.”

 

“Fine. But you’re coming with me.” Ben opens his mouth, ready to talk himself out of it. “Nope I’m dragging you down with me Wyatt. You’re coming.”

  
“Fine. You’re lucky I like you so much.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interviews for the city planner position

“Good morning Natalie.” Ben walks into his office and drops his briefcase unceremoniously behind his desk.

 

“Hello Mr. Wyatt.” Natalie looks up from her papers that were scattered over her desk.

 

“Natalie we talked about this, just call me Ben, please.” 

 

“Sorry Mr. W- Ben.” Natalie went back to the papers on her desk flipping through the different packets she was pouring over. 

 

“What are you working on there?” Ben asks pointing to the litter on her desk.

 

“Oh these are the resumes and stuff for the city planner candidates. I think I’ve narrowed it down to three people. Do you want a look?” She picked up three of the papers and brought them to Ben’s desk.

 

“Yeah ok, can they come in to be interviewed today? I want to get this fixed as soon as possible so we can move on and focus on the merger.” Ben flipped through the different resumes Natalie had given to him. 

 

“I got in touch with the three of them and they can come in at any time.”

 

“You’re a savior Natalie. Call them in as soon as you can. The interviews should only take 10 minutes each. I just need someone vaguely competent who can keep this city from sinking.” Ben said laying the papers on his desk and turning his attention back to his assistant.

 

“Got it boss,” Natalie said with some amusement in her voice. “I’ll make the calls.”

 

It was lunch when Ben next got to see his wife. He didn’t even realize he was working through lunch until Leslie peeked her head into his office.

 

“So are we off for lunch then?” Ben looked up from the most recent budget report at the sound of his wife’s voice and his eyes flickered to the clock on his desk. 

 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry Leslie I just got lost in the paper work. No I’ll be ready to go in five minutes. You can just sit here if you want to wait.” Ben rubbed his forehead in frustration and gestured to the sofa on the other side of the room before turning back and finishing up the paperwork.

 

“Where’s Natalie?”

 

“Huh? Oh she must have left for lunch already. I’m sorry again Leslie, there’s just so much work” 

 

“It’s fine Benji. I would have forgotten if April hadn’t pulled me out of the office,” Leslie teased.

Ben smiled across the room at her. “How long until you’re finished?”

 

“Just one more email Babe.” Ben looked over the email one more time before sending it and looking back up to Leslie who had distracted herself with something on her phone. She was frowning at whatever was on the screen, her forehead crinkled in a way that it only got when she was extremely focused on her work. Ben has found that he’s in this situation quite a lot, and he can’t say he minds it. He’s sitting across the room from his wife and he can’t take his eyes off her. Her brows furrow more in confusion as she starts to furiously type something out. He can’t believe this woman let him marry her, sometimes he is waiting to wake up from whatever dream he was gifted with. “Leslie.”

  
“Hum? Yeah?” Leslie looked up at him and he couldn’t help the dopey smile that snuck on to his face. “What? What are you smiling at Ben?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Don’t give me that.”

 

“I’m just watching my stunning wife, is there a problem with that?” Ben’s grin was somehow now even bigger. 

 

“Shut it,” said Leslie looking down in embarrassment, “I was promised JJ’s by someone.”

 

“Ok Ok that’s fair come on.” Ben got up and grabbed his jacket before crossing to Leslie taking her hand as she got up from her seat. Putting his hand on the small of her back as they walked through the door. 

After 3 servings of waffles, 5 servings of whipped cream and a lot of hand holding, flirting and grinning, Ben made his way back to his office where Natalie was already back at work.

 

“So you actually got out for lunch today boss? I’m surprised.”

 

“Hello to you too. Yes, Leslie dragged me out to JJ’s.”

 

“Wow that’s even more surprising, Leslie is worse at taking caring of herself then you are.” Natalie laughed as Ben got settled at his desk. “Well in five minutes you’re meeting with the first city manager candidate starts. The first guy, his name is Anthony Moore. He’s not a local guy he moved here about 4 years ago. Married, no kids, but he was a city councilor in his old city for 7 years and from what I have from letters of recommendation he was pretty good. He has some accounting background too which we need as much of as we can get because of this merger.” 

 

“Sounds pretty solid to me. Is there a but in there?”

 

“Well he seems a little uptight? I mean you know I don’t hold any of those Eagleton stereotypes to be true but he really does fit every single one of them.”

 

“Well is he here yet?”

 

“Um yeah do you want me to send him in?”

 

“Yeah let's do this” 

 

After some of the most painful 10 minutes of Ben’s life he finally got Anthony out of his office with no more of a ‘we’ll be in touch’. His head was pounding now and he decided his wife may be right about Eagletonians. 

 

“So?” Natalie came back in from the conference room she had been relocated to during the interview.

 

“No. No. See we will have to work closely with this person and if I have to see that man again I will brain him.”  

 

“Ok well the next one is a Pawnee local, lived here her whole life. Jennifer King. She’s young, still in college, only 20 years old. She has been assistant city planner for a year and a half and has been pretty reliable. Doesn’t have the accounting experience or really any experience besides the year and a half in the Pawnee government system.”

 

“Well send her in.”

 

Jennifer was one of the kindest people he’s ever meet, who’s passion for life could only be rivaled by his wife. But it was clear she needed more government experience. Eventually she would go extremely far in government if she kept her enthusiasm. He told her so, he didn’t lie to her, he told her she wasn’t experienced enough yet for the promotion but that she had the makings of an amazing government employe. They ended up talking an extra ten minutes discussing her future in the Pawnee government. He and Leslie should keep an eye on her. 

 

“Hey Natalie is the next guy here yet?” Ben looked over the next guy’s resume.

 

“Yeah been here for a while, that meeting was long, do you think she’s it?”

 

“Oh no. She’s way under experience but she was, well, she was a lot like Leslie. I wanted to make sure this didn’t stifle her passion. We should keep an eye on her as she comes through the ranks.” 

  
“Sounds good boss. Well I’ve saved the best for last. So our next guy was born as a Pawnee citizen but he started working for a private company that took him out of the city for the past 6 years. He held the position of city planner for about 10 years before he went private, during the budget crisis he took an out that they gave him. Well he’s willing and wants to come back now. He’s got the skills and he’s got the experience,” Natalie grabbed a paper off her desk, “yeah his name is Mark. Mark Brendanawicz.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets hired.

“You said he took an out he was given during the budget crisis?” Ben said looking over Mark Brendanawicz’s resume.

“Yeah, state auditors offered him an out and he took it.” Natalie said looking up at Ben who was still scanning over the paper in his hand.

“Huh. Funny, I don’t remember him at all.”

“What?”

“When I came to Pawnee. Chris and I offered a lot of people outs, Chris probably remembers him but I just can’t pull up anything.” Natalie was now visibly confused so Ben backed up, “That’s how I came to Pawnee, I was one of the state auditors that was here. It was me and my partner Chris who was the city manager before me.”

“Oh well I wasn’t actually here during the budget crisis. I’ve just been asking around, trying to find out more about Mark.” Natalie finally broke out of whatever trance she was in, “Well I’ll send him in.”

Mark was it. There was no way Ben couldn’t give him the job. He was the most qualified and if he was able to hold the position for 10 years Ben sees no reason not to give him the job. Ben did have trouble getting a read on him though. He wasn’t a particularly engaging person, he reminded him of Ron in a way. His answers to all of Ben’s questions were perfect but Ben wasn’t sure where he fell on liking Mike as a person. He didn’t dislike him but he also didn’t really like him either. But it’s not like Ben could be very picky. Like he said earlier to Natalie he just needs someone vaguely competent for the job, and Mark goes above and beyond in that category.

“Natalie call Anthony, tell him we’re sorry but we found someone to fill the position. Is Mark still out there?” Natalie walked back to her desk and sifted through her papers looking for Anthony’s phone number.

“Oh yeah, I thought you would want to talk to him after. I told him he may want to stick around.” Ben got up from his desk and headed for the waiting room outside.

“You’re the best Natalie, seriously, I don’t know how I would get through the merger without you.” Ben shut the door behind him as he approached Mark who stood as soon as he saw Ben. “Ok Mr. Brendanawicz, thank you for coming in on such short notice, you are more then qualified for the job so it’s yours again if you want it.”

“Thank you Mr. Wyatt.”  
“Please just Ben and it was my pleasure. We were really in a bit of a crisis when both of our city planners quit.”

“Well I’m happy to be back. When do you want me to start?”

“How soon can you start? Honestly getting you in the office and working as soon as possible is my main concern right now. With this Unity Concert we are going to need a city planner who is on top of everything. We are a little behind schedule right now.”

“Well if you need me that badly I can get set up now. I assume I can find my office where I left it?” Ben laughed at that.

“Yeah, yeah it’s in the same place. Thank you so much Mark. I’ll have Natalie get you set up and bring you the most pressing work. A lot of it is approvals for different things for the Unity Concert though there is some stuff concerning the current state of what was Eagleton. There are places where their budget crisis really shows.” Ben opened the door to his office and poked his head in, “Hey Natalie, can you come get Mark started. I really would love all the main stage area problems solved and signed off on before the end of the day.”

“No problem,” said Natalie grabbing a stack of paper off her desk before crossing to Ben’s desk and adding to the pile. She walks out of the office past Ben and Mark without stopping, “Come on Mark, time to see if you sink or swim.” Ben smiled at his assistant’s teasing before going back and collapsing into the sofa across from his desk. He had just closed his eyes when he heard someone come into his office.

“Nerd, Leslie wanted me to drop these of here, they are some plans for one of the stages or whatever. I don’t care but Leslie said it was important so maybe you care.” Ben looked up to see April standing in his door way.

“Go give it to the new city planner, those things aren’t my job anymore unless the city planner says I need to be involved.” Ben closed his eyes trying to control the dull pounding in his head.

“Fine, whatever.” Ben heard April leave the room and started to drift off. He was exhausted. The past few days have been crazy, with the merger and unity concert and on top of that figuring out all the financial changes he has to make in order to raise three kids all at once. He deserved at least a little rest but it seemed the world was against him today as someone stormed into his office through the door April had left open. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that it was April standing there again this time looking more than a little upset with him. “Are you kidding me Icetown!” Now Ben knew it wasn’t good, April only called him that when he had actually done something wrong. This wasn’t just he-washed-the-dishes-and-hid-the-frisbees mad.

“What? What did I do?” Ben was genuinely confused at what he could have done to get a reaction like this out of her.

“You hired Brendanawicz as the city planner! Are you that much of an idiot Ben?!” April actually looked distressed at this point.

“You know him? What’s wrong with him? He seemed like a good employe.” April huffed at that. “What is this some weird thing like one time he gave you a weird look and now you hate him? Or he made you wash a mug or something?”

“Ben this isn’t a joke. He shouldn’t be here. He’s not good for-- He just needs to be kept in line. I just don’t want, it’s whatever but, just keep an eye on him.” April suddenly got really fidgety and uncomfortable in the way she does when she starts exhibiting signs of feelings for anyone other than Andy. She left his office faster than she had come in, leaving Ben more confused than he was 10 minutes ago.

“What the hell just happened,” Ben said to the empty room, looking around as if he may find something that would explain what just happened. 


	4. Chapter 3

“Hi Tom, its Ben… No I’m not calling fo-- why would you ask me that?... Look it’s just-- No... Look April just came into my office, yelled at me and left I was just wondering if you would have any clue-- No this was different she actually looked upset and she got all weird at the end like she does when she starts getting emotional...  I sent her to the new city planner I hired and she freaked out… Mark Brendanawicz… Woah Tom stop yelling in my ear I can’t understand you. Ok April already called me tha-- No Tom I don’t know-- That’s why I’m asking you!.. What do you mean No? No what? … Why can’t you tell m-- Leslie? What does Leslie have to do with this?... Tom now I need to know pleas-- No no you’re right I’ll talk to her… Thank you Tom. Goodbye.” 

 

Ben turned his attention back to the forms on his desk and tried get back to his work. Ben set down his phone on his desk and put his head in his hands. There was no way he was focusing the rest of the day, and there was only an hour left until when he usually leaves. Maybe he should just call it quits for the day. He gathered a few papers from his desk and put them in his briefcase before stuffing his laptop in his bag and grabbing his jacket. He took a post it note from his desk and wrote a note to Natalie telling her that he had to leave early. He walked down the hall and turned into the Parks Department. It was the normal chaos in the department. April and Andy were at her desk and it looked like they were doing minimal damage to the office or Jerry’s mental state. Ron had himself locked in his office as always and Donna and Tom were nowhere to be seen. As he ing walked in April looked up from her conversation with Andy and glared at him. 

 

Without paying much attention to her Ben walked into his wife’s office. “Leslie?” Ben was not looking forward to this, if April and Tom’s reaction was anything to go by this was not going to be a fun conversation. Plus he had no idea how he was going to get Leslie to leave work early. He doesn’t think she’s ever left early in her life.

 

“Ben! Hi, what are you doing here? I didn’t think we had a meeting.” Leslie was smiling up at him, god she was beautiful. Nope focus Ben this is important.

 

“Um hey,” his hand flew up to the back of his neck like it did when he was uncomfortable. He saw Leslie’s mood switch the instant he started talking, from cheerful to concerned. “I was wondering if we could, maybe, leave a little early today.”

 

“Are you not feeling well? Are you ok? You can head home now without me, I can get a ride home with Tom or Donna.” She was now up and walking towards him with obvious concern.

 

“No. No, Leslie I’m fine, I’m ok. I just, I can’t focus and I was wondering if we could go home and.. Um… talk,” He stumbled at the end, he didn’t want to concern her if there was nothing big going on but he had no idea what was happening so it wasn’t like he could give her a very good read of the situation. 

“Um can’t it wait a few hours. I have a lot of work to do.”

 

“Leslie I really need to talk to you, I just, no one is telling me what’s going on and I’m really starting to get concerned and everyone is saying to talk to you and it would really calm me down if we went home and talked about this.”

 

“Ben you’re scaring me a little. What’s going on? Why can’t we talk here?”

 

“To be honest Leslie I’m not really sure what’s going on and if this goes anything like Tom implied at the end of it I just want to be in bed with you and I just want to hold you and forget all of today ever happened.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah ok let’s go.” Leslie got up from her desk and walks past Ben “Come on babe.” 

 

Ben follows Leslie out and grabs her hand refusing to let go until they had to get to to car but as soon as they get in he grabs her hand again and holds it for the rest of the trip home. When he finally pulls into their driveway he gets out quickly and walks to the door holding it open for Leslie. When he makes his way in behind her he once again grabs her hand and wordlessly led her to their room. As they settled into their bed Ben pulled Leslie to his chest. She nuzzled into him as he wrapped his arms around her. He didn’t know what was about to happen but having Leslie in his arms always calmed him down.

 

“So what’s happening Ben.” He took a deep breath and started.       

 

“I hired the new city planner today.” 

 

“Oh that’s great honey!”

 

“Uh yeah. Well that’s what I thought too. But then April came into to drop of forms with me, she said you sent her.” He waited for her to nod in confirmation, “Well I told her to go drop them with the new city planner so she left. And then I don’t know 10 minutes later she come storming into my office genuinely angry with me.”

 

“What? Why?” Leslie pulled her head off his chest to look at him, confusion evident on her face. 

 

“My pick for city planner. Said she couldn’t believe I had hired him, what was I thinking, so on so on, then stormed out of the room.”

 

“Who was it?” Leslie was clearly worried now and had pulled herself out of his arms completely. 

 

“Well wait. So confused I called Tom. Asked him what just happened. Told him who I hired and he started yelling at me too. I got a little more out of him though, he said I needed to talk to you about it.”

 

“Ben. Who is it?” Leslie’s face was blank in a way he’s only seen it once before, it’s the face she gets when she’s about to shut down emotionally and that, more than anything else that happened today, scared the shit out of him. 

 

“Some guy named Mike Brendana-” before he even finished Leslie got up and left the room without a word. Ben sat there trying to figure out how to proceed. Ben didn’t know what to expect but it wasn’t that. He had no idea what to do next. Usually Leslie was very vocal about what she needed from him at any time. If she needed to be left alone, if she needed to talk or if she just needed to be in his arms she would just tell him, but she’s never just left, not even during their biggest fights. He’s working solely on instinct when he decides to follow his wife. When he makes it into the living room he sees that Leslie is on the phone.

 

“Ann I really don’t want to… I just don’t want to go into this alone. Is there any way you can come for a few days. Oh god Ann you beautiful starfish thank you so much. Wait now? You’re the best most beautiful person Ann. Ok, see you tomorrow morning. Bye.” Leslie put her cell down on the couch next to her and leaned back into the cushions. 

 

“Leslie?” Ben asked unsurely, nervously leaning forward.

 

“Oh, Ben,” she turned completely around on the couch so she was facing him, “I’m sorry I just really needed Ann. It’s not because you wouldn’t--”

 

“I know sometimes you just need Ann”

 

“And that’s why you’re the best. But I am sorry I just left. I just didn’t want to explain before I talked with Ann. Come here please, sit, I’ll explain.”

 

“Leslie you don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to, and especially not right now.”  

  
“No, no, I’m fine Ben. Sit down, I’ll explain what’s going on.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. It was tech week. I'm dying.

Ben flopped down on the couch and wrapped his arms around Leslie, pulling her to his chest and resting his chin on top of her head and she curled into him. He waited patiently rubbing her back in order to provide some comfort. She was silent for a few seconds before she started. 

 

“Um ok. If you could just let me get this all out?” she turned her head to watch him as he nodded his head. “Um, so I guess I’ll start nine years ago. God it’s been forever, how did that happen? Ok nevermind uh ok well actually I met Mark 14 years ago, maybe 15? Nine years ago the two of us were at a bar, Mark was a bit of a player. But well I guess he was off his game that night or something because every girl was shoving him off. Now he was pretty drunk at this point and had been rejected by every girl in the bar.” Leslie paused and rubbed her hand down her face. Ben was pretty sure he knew where this part of the story was going and in all honestly he was fine with it. He and Leslie had always been open about past relationships and Ben felt no reason to be jealous, they were married for godsakes. “I had been… interested in Mark for a year at this point so when he turned to me I took my chances. We slept together that night and he was out of my house before I even fell asleep.” Leslie was looking down at her hands. Meanwhile Ben was beginning to hate Mark Brendanawicz, who leaves after sleeping with someone, before the other person fell asleep? “So um after that he pretended it never happened, actually he actually forgot it ever happened. But I was stuck on him, for five years, five year Ben, it was pathetic. So that’s what happened. Oh also did I mention he also started sleeping with Ann. Yeah he almost proposed her, but she broke up with him before he could.” Leslie let out a self deprecating laugh at that.  

 

“Wow....”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I can’t believe I hired that dick,” Leslie let out a giggle at that, “No seriously Leslie that is one of the most dick-ish thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

“Really?” Leslie looked at him disbelievingly.

 

“Well no but your ex-boyfriends have set a high bar in that area but that’s pretty up there.” Leslie was silent at that. “Leslie I know what you’re thinking. It has nothing to do with you.”

 

“But doesn’t it?” She refused to look at him and the crack in her voice broke his heart. Leslie deserved so much more than to be treated like she had been by every man in her life. Well no actually Dave was a decent guy. Even if he had handcuffed Ben to a urinal. Ben couldn’t imagine how someone could just toss Leslie aside like that. He couldn’t even imagine where he would be without his wife, there were still moments where he felt like he couldn’t breath without her. She was carrying his children. He hated that she could think she was inadequate.

“No Leslie it doesn’t,” he takes her chin and makes sure that she’s looking at him before he continued, “Don’t ever think that. You know how much I love you right?”

 

“Well you did marry me,” Leslie smiled shyly up at him.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I did,” and Ben knew he had that dopey smile on his face but when Leslie smiled back up at him he decided that he didn’t care. After cuddling for a few minutes Ben decided to break the silence, “So are we hosting Ann tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind?”

 

“Of course not. Is it just going to be Ann?”

 

“Oh yeah Chris is staying home with the baby. I just… It would be easier tomorrow at work with her there. She got on the road about five minutes ago.”

 

“She’s driving here now? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, I mean it is you and Ann.” 

 

“What time is it now? 8:00? She should be here at 1:28 am if there’s normal traffic and she takes the quickest route and doesn’t stop.”

 

“Leslie she’s going to have to make stops she’s not a superhuman.”

 

“Ben don’t be ridiculous, of course she is. But I get the point, fine, 5 and a half hour trip should at the most need two or three stops and that may work without Chris in the car needing to go to the bathroom every 15 minutes. An average of… 6.6 minutes per stop is about 20 minutes added to the trip so 1:48 am.” 

 

“Ah of course, is Ann aware of this plan?” Leslie looks at him like he’s dumb.

 

“Of course she does Ben. Have a little faith.”

 

“Ok, ok. Well in the meantime you are going to get some sleep. No buts. When Ann gets here you don’t have to go back to sleep if you don’t want to but for now you need rest.” Ben took her by the hand and dragged her to their bed making sure she got under the covers before going to the kitchen and bringing her back a mug that was 40% hot chocolate and 60% whipped cream.

 

“I love you Ben.”

 

“I love you Leslie. Now finish that up and get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The coming months should get me back on schedule as normal


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. It's been a eventful few weeks and I started up a new story. Don't know if I'm going to post it yet. We'll see.

It was 1:50 am when Leslie’s phone went off and she jumped out the bed and sprinted to the door before Ben was able to even comprehend why he was awake. Ann, that’s why he was awake, Ann was here. Ben rolled over to see the clock, 1:50, Leslie was only two minutes off. Those two know each other well. Assuming he would be alone for the night Ben rolled back over and tried to get some more sleep. Without Leslie here it was unlikely but he doesn’t have anything better to do.  

Leslie however was completely awake and alert as soon as her phone went off. As she opened the door she grabbed Ann by the arm tugging her into a hug while kicking the door shut behind her. 

 

“Thank you thank you thank you, you beautiful manta ray Ann.” Leslie wasn’t letting go of her best friend any time soon and Ann was content to stand there hugging her back. Ann had missed her best friend too. Ann Arbor was great but there will never be another Leslie in her life, she doesn’t think there’s another Leslie anywhere. That's why when Leslie called in a panic she jumped in the car and came straight here. To be honest Ann didn’t really want to see Mark either but if Leslie needed back up she would be damned if she wasn’t there for her best friend.

 

“Anything for you Leslie. What do you want to do?” Leslie opened her mouth a few times as if trying to figure out what to say, before settling on, 

“Do you need to sleep?” Ann laughed at her friend’s attempt at controlling herself. 

 

“Leslie I knew I wouldn’t get sleep, I’m fine,” Ann prided herself in predicting her best friend’s actions and needs, “Let's just watch a shitty romance movie or something,” Leslie’s face lit up at that and rushed to the living room turning on the TV and bringing up Netflix as Ann walked in after her. As Leslie started up the movie Ann sat down with her and grabbed the extra part of her friend’s blanket. A few minutes into the movie Ann turned towards Leslie. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Leslie was quiet for a beat before turning to Ann. “I don’t know why I’m so worried. Am I being crazy?” She was clearly distressingly confused. Leslie didn’t like not knowing things and when it had to do with her feelings it was even worse.

 

“Do you still have feelings for Mark?” Ann asked hesitantly. Leslie’s focus had shifted back to the movie but she quickly snapped her attention back to Ann at that question.

 

“No! Of course not. I just… It was embarrassing Ann, I was hooked on him for years. I followed him around like a puppy for god’s sake!” Leslie looked back at the TV clearly frustrated with herself. After a moment Leslie looked down at her hands, hair covering her face. “He made me feel like nothing Ann. He never looked twice at me unless he needed something. I’ve moved on, obviously, and I’ve worked hard to build myself up since then. To be confidant I didn’t need someone to do things for me. That I could get shit done all on my own and I’m just afraid seeing him again will undo all that.” Ann sat in shock looking at her friend. 

 

“Leslie why didn’t you tell me any of this before?” 

“Because you liked him, plus I wasn’t in a place to talk about it.”

“Leslie I’m so sorry.” She finally looked up at that.

“No Ann, it’s not your fault you don’t have to be sorry,” She looked back down as she lost her confidence again. This was wrong, so wrong. This was not Leslie, the over confident woman Ann met so many years ago, the hard working woman she has spent years working with. Ann looked back at the TV not paying attention but instead thinking about how to continue.

 

“What changed then? I mean I know he left but, was that all you needed, distance?” If that was the case Ann was afraid that Leslie had a point. What if Mark being back did bring back all those feelings. That nervousness disappeared as she saw a smile forming on Leslie’s face for the first time since they sat down.

 

“No. No, it wasn’t just that. Of course not.”

 

“What was it?” Ann asked even though she pretty much knew the answer, and her suspicions were confirmed as the smile on her face got bigger and she ducked her head down.

 

“Ben,” yeah that’s what she thought. When Leslie looked back up at her she nodded her head, silently telling her to continue, Leslie needed to hear all of this out loud. “I mean Ann it’s all Ben.”

 

“Leslie give yourself some credit, you don’t need Ben to be you Leslie, you would have made it without him.” 

 

“Ann you amazing orca whale I know this is you trying to be your beautiful feminist self and I love that about you, but I do need Ben.” Ann opened her mouth to refute, “No Ann it’s true. The things that he’s done for me, it’s change me Ann. I can’t really explain it but he’s believed in me at every turn, no matter what he’s always been there. Harvest Fest, my campaign, our relationship, the ethics trial, the recall and now the merger, no matter what he’s been there through every shit storm this town can throw at us. Not to mention the  _ triplets _ Ann, we’re having triplets and he’s freaking out and it’s sort of really adorable but he’s not once stopped focusing on me. I don’t know what I did to deserve him, seriously Ann, I must have been a saint in a past life.” At this point Leslie was tearing up, “I need him Ann, more than anything. I joke about it but Ann I need him more than you. You know I love you but Ben is different, I feel like  need him to breath. He’s everything to me.”

 

Ann sat there in slight shock. She didn’t think Leslie would get that emotional, there were tears silently running down her face. As they sat there in silence there was a crash behind them. They both whipped around to see Ben looking sheepishly at them with a stool that he had obviously accidentally knocked over. “Um. Uhh.. Hi Ann. How’s it been?” Ann snorted at his terrible attempt to cover his eavesdropping. 

 

“It’s been good. Though I think you have some explaining to do and I am starving so I’ll be in the kitchen.”

 

“Yeah that’s fair,” as Ann got up and left the room Ben sat in her place, “So…”

 

“How much did you eavesdrop on?” His wife was still smiling so he was pretty sure he wasn’t in too much trouble. 

 

“I… uh… I came down when I heard the movie starting up…”

“Ben,” she said obviously exasperated.

“I’m sorry babe I know I shouldn’t have I’m just worried and I heard you talking about Mark and then I just kept standing there and- ”

“Ben, honey, it’s fine. I still love you even if you are a terrible eavesdropper.” Ben laughed a little at that. 

“Leslie?”

“Yeah?”

“I with you through anything. I know you know that but it bears repeating. Anything you need from me I’m here just say the word. Leslie I need you too, more than anything. I love you more than I ever thought possible.”

With that Leslie cuddled into her husband’s chest and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Ann walked out of the kitchen and Ben turned his head to talk to her. “The guest room is set up,” he whispered as she came closer, careful not to wake Leslie.

“Goodnight Ben.”

“Goodnight Ann, and thank you, for being here for her.”

“You know the deal, when ever she needs us we’ll be there. She has us wrapped around her finger.”

Ben looked back down at his wife. “Yeah, yeah she does.” 


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA for so long. Finals are happening now so this chapter is pretty short. This is my last week of school so updates should go back to happening every weekend (hopefully).
> 
> Also debating if I'm going to post a Gravity Falls fan fiction I've been working on/planning. Thoughts?

When Leslie woke up the next day she had somehow ended in her and Ben’s bed, most likely thanks to her husband who was now nowhere to be seen. She wandered out of her room to find Ann making pancakes in her kitchen. “Hi Ann. Where’s Ben?” 

 

“He had to go in early today. Natalie called him and needed him to come in for some paperwork. He said to tell you he’s sorry he couldn’t come in with us, he loves you and he’ll try to drop into the parks department as often as possible.” Leslie hummed and smiled as she moved a stack of pancakes on to her plate. “I was thinking we go into city hall right after breakfast, I want to catch up with everyone.” Leslie nodded as she stuffed pancakes drenched in syrup in her mouth. There was silence as Leslie finished her breakfast. 

 

“Well come on let’s face the music then.” Leslie got up and grabbed a bag from the pile of boxes that made up the side table next to the couch. 

The ride into city hall was quiet, not for any reason but that Leslie and Ann were happy to just take in the other’s company. Before long Leslie pulled her car into a spot in front of city hall, took a deep breath and got out. She and Ann walked side by side into the building and made a beeline to the parks department. As soon as they walked in Ann was swept away by Tom and Donna who asked more than enough questions telling her that if she posted on social media more this wouldn't need to happen, she decided she would amuse them and answer every question they threw at her. Leslie went straight into her office and started work. 

 

It was after lunch when Mark decided to visit the parks department. He walked in through the always open door and was greeted with Tom’s loud voice. 

 

“Brendanawicz!! What brings you down here?” Despite the welcoming words Mark couldn’t help but notice there was a tightness in Tom’s voice that didn’t used to be there. 

 

“Just came down to catch up with you guys. I got rehired yesterday and thought I’d come down to see what’s changed.” As he looked around the room he saw that not much had changed. There were more things hanging from the wall, and a weird amount of question mark stickers were plastered over nearly every surface. There was also a large cork board in the center of the room that seemed to schedule the guests for the Unity Concert his colleagues were talking about yesterday. As for the people in the room they were fundamentally the same. There was one guy behind a desk that Mark had never seen but other than that no one had changed, even Ann was still there. 

 

“Oh man you’ve missed a lot.” That surprised him but he guesses it shouldn’t he was gone for years, something was bound to change. “Where to start, first of all, go have a look in Ron’s office.” Donna snorted at that and Mark walked to the door of Ron’s office and through the window Mark saw the office looked the same. He turned back towards Tom who just nodded in a clear sign Mark should look again. Mark nearly did a double take when he saw the baby in Ron’s office.

 

“Tom why is there a small child in Ron’s office. Did he lose a bet?” 

“No man that’s his kid. Ron’s married, like for real this time. Has two step daughters and now his own little man.” Mark sighed.

 

“Wow. Are there any other kids around here I should worry about?” At this Tom looked towards Ann. No way, he couldn’t have missed that much.

 

“Well not here. We live in Ann Arbor now but I’ve got a little boy back home too. He’s staying at the house, my husband is looking after him.” 

 

“Husband?”

 

“Well sort of. It’s complicated, we’re not legally married but we might as well be.” 

 

“Oh.” There was silence as Mark rolled that over in his head. “Do I know him?”

 

“You might? He was one of the state auditor's that came through before you left. The overly energetic one?”

 

Tom then turned to Ann and they went off talking to each other which gave Mark a chance to just sit back and watch. Tom and Donna pretty much seemed the same, a little more dedicated to work, Tom had already paused his conversation once to take a work related call, something Mark would never have believed in a million years if he hadn’t seen it himself. April too had to have actual work on her desk and it seemed like she worked on it every once in awhile. Andy would never stray far from her desk which wasn’t new per say but they were definitely closer. Mark guessed he must have made a move and it went well. The only two people not in the main space were Ron and Leslie. Ron had a child so that was a testament to how he has changed. 

Leslie on the other hand had changed more than anyone. It was clear her passion for the job hadn’t shifted, she came out many times to check in with April and Tom about what he supposes in the Unity Concert. However the steamrolling Leslie Knope he knew seemed to have disappeared. April was working side by side with her and he even heard her hand a business project off to Tom with no instructions or demands. Not only had her annoying habits gone away but she had gone from a dorky tiny girl to an amazingly stunning petite woman. Mark knew Leslie had a thing for him years ago, he know he took advantage of her loyalty at times, she wasn’t even really on his radar, but now he couldn’t help but stare and hope she was still interested. 

Eventually she came out of her office and sat with the rest of them around the table and listened to their conversation. He turned to Leslie, “Hey Leslie how’s it going?”

 

“Good. Things are going well, we’re getting a lot of work done around here now. Oh Ann,” Leslie turned away from him and towards her friend, “can you make sure April is ok while I’m gone.” 

Mark jumped back into the conversation, “Oh where are you headed? Do you want me to join you?”

“Oh um no I’m just going to JJ’s Diner.”

“Why don’t I join you?”

“Ah no, I’m actually meeting someone so I’m ok,” and with that Leslie was gone.   


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I've been MIA. We had a medical emergency pop up in the family and it's been a lot. I also got a job and a heavy dose of writers block. Anyway, this chapter is much shorter and I just got it out to get back into so I'm not in love with it. Hopefully it will tide you over until I can get another full chapter out.  
> Sorry,   
>  Problemforfuturetech

Leslie had to get out of there. Didn’t Mark have a job to do or something? He was just sitting in the common area of the parks department doing nothing. Not to mention every time she saw him it put her on the defencive, she felt smaller and weaker. She could tell her office mates noticed her shift as Mark walked in. April and Tom asked for her input more often and she appreciated them trying to involve her in things, even if there was no practical need to it. Before she knew it she looked up and it was 1:30 pm, she was supposed to meet Ben in his office now. She got up and walked out of her office stopping to eavesdrop on the conversation between Mark and her employees. As soon as Mark turned to her and asked her how it was going she was planning her escape. She rattled off some excuse about needing to go to JJ’s to meet someone and left as fast as she could. 

When she got to Ben’s office he was gathering up his things to leave. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Don’t worry about it Les, I was just going to go get you.”

“Well I’m ready now, let’s go see how our triple cherries are doing.”

 

\---------------------------

 

“Who is she meeting at JJ’s?” Mark watched as Ann rose her eyebrow at that.

“Why does it matter to you?” She narrowed her eyes at him clearly suspecting what he was definitely thinking.

“I was just wondering, I thought she would be excited to catch up.”

“Yeah well I guess not.”

Mark knew something had been off between him and the rest of the people in the office all day but this is the first time someone had blatantly said something that made him question if he was still welcome here.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Leslie has a lot on her plate right now, she’s just too busy to play catch up with you Mark.” 

There it was again, Ann definitely had a problem with him, he just didn’t know what.

“Ann do we have a problem?” Mark saw her roll her eyes at that, as if the answer should be obvious. 

“Of course not Mark.” She gave him a tight smile and left the department.    
That’s it Mark was going to figure out what’s up.

 

\---------------------------

 

It was an hour and a half later when Leslie finally got back to her office. The appointment to check in on her triplets had gone well and everything was going smoothly. Her doctor had again suggested that she take it easy. She once again reminded him that she didn’t take it easy, and with the Unity concert around the corner that wasn’t an option. Ben then promised the doctor he would try his best to make sure Leslie was resting and Leslie leveled him with a glare that clearly said that was not going to happen. 

She was hoping that by the time she got back someone would have actually given Mark something to do, Unfortunately it seemed that the fates were not on her side today because he was still sitting talking to Tom and Donna. She walked past him and prayed to anyone who may be listening that he didn’t try to talk with her. When she sat down and saw him come in the door behind her she finally swore that she no longer believed that anyone was watching over her. This was going to be an interesting conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were to publish another story should it be Gravity Falls or Overwatch?


End file.
